Sisterly Love
by kat of longtails
Summary: Whilst one Hirasawa sister is away, the other prepares an unexpected gift for her return. :: Warning - Dark-fic


**Sisterly Love**: a K-On! fanfic

.

_{A/N: a little oneshot that came to me one afternoon. My thanks to my ninja proof-reader/editor 'kittle-uk'. - K-On! is owned by kakifly and seemingly everyone but me.}_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Padding along the hallway, the girl dried her shaggy, loose brown hair with the fluffiest towel in the house. It was of little use though, for drying her eyes.

Slipping on the pink and mauve pyjama set, she carefully placed two yellow hair grips into her raggedy locks and looked in the mirror. The reflection of Hirasawa Yui looked back. For the first time today she smiled.

Clomping barefoot down the stairs, she made her way to the kitchen and the shopping she had carefully picked out earlier in the day. Outside, rain lashed at the windows, but she felt it might as well be battering at her torn heart.

Taking a double boiler she started to melt the shattered chocolate, then moved to sift the dry ingredients together. Slowly she wound the wooden spoon around and around in the sieve, pretending not to see the teardrops splashing into the mounds of bone dry ingredients.

Having finished that, she turned her attention to the cutlery drawer. …as she had many a lonesome day before. Pulling out the largest, sharpest knife, she held it aloft, the dull interior illumination glinting off it. For a moment she placed it against her wrist and pushed. Pain came, but lacked that relieving sharpness as blood would run. She sniffed back a sob and released the pressure. This was about her sister and this time she would do it right. No more screwing up. For once she wouldn't mess up, for once she would show her sister how she truly felt. For once, she would return her sister's feelings. A sisterly love. Firming her grip on the knife she resumed and brought it down with a crack.

The walnuts and chocolate chunks yielded.

Melting butter in another bowl she blended in eggs, vanilla, and a decade of unspoken feelings, until light and fluffy. Then wiping away the tears she looked at the clock. Six hours. Six hours until she returned. Six remaining hours alone. Would it be enough time? She could only hope. Drawing her mind back to the task at hand, she glanced at the instructions, before slowly mixing the melted chocolate in, then gently folding in the dry ingredients.

Almost forgetting, she paused, then padded over to the remaining shopping bag. The special ingredient. This had taken some work to get hold of and she prayed, for everyone's sake, it would pay off. Breaking up the illicit additive with her fingers, she mixed it in with the walnuts. From the shimmering, silvery cooker-back Yui stared back. But this was for Ui.

Turning on the oven to pre-heat, she finally carefully folded in the chopped nuts, chocolate and the secret, into the main mixture. The hiss of the unlit gas was almost drowned out by the noise of the storm outside. Almost. But a momentary lull in it let her attention be caught. Clicking the built-in lighter, she sighed in panicked relief. No way can this be ruined.

At last she had reached the end.

Taking the large bowl with both hands, she poured the goopy mess into a greased baking tray. Setting it inside the oven she smiled. Forty minutes was all it needed.

Forty minutes later, the girl removed the perfectly baked brownies from the oven and as if by instinct did a tiny jump for joy, no matter how much it contrasted with her mood.

With the tea brewed, she took the cut brownies and the room preparations up to the bedroom. She had researched and planned it down to the last detail. Her favourite green tea, the perfect brownie recipe, that special ingredient that would make everything go so meltily smooth, candles placed around her bedroom and finally to absolutely, completely, fight off the heart-biting coldness, four charcoal burners.

One last thing before she could enjoy her preparations. She taped the tear-soaked handwritten note on the outside of the bedroom door. Then applied the duct tape all around the door frame, the window seals and 4 other places that nagged at her thoughts, threatening to ruin the scene.

Lighting all four burners, she settled down next to _**her**_ beloved Gita and slowly but assuredly enjoyed the carefully prepared brownies and tea with, only, the candle light and sound of rain to keep her company. Although the messy, bedraggled, tear-stained Hirasawa sister never finished them all.

Gently, she drifted off …one last time. In one hand she tightly held two yellow hair grips. In the other a yellow hair ribbon.

.

Ui could only hope that Yui would see, for once, the feelings she held.


End file.
